Unicron
Unicron is the embodiment of chaos from the Transformers media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Unicron vs Beerus * Galactus vs. Unicron (Completed) * Pyron vs Unicron (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Andross (Star Fox) * Anti-Monitor * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * The Batman Who Laughs * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dark Gaia * Darkseid * Doctor Doom * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Ego * Enerjak * Hades * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Lavos (Chrono Trigger) * Lord Tirek * Mephisto * Nightmare Moon * Oscar (ArtSpear Entertainment) * Rudy (Ice Age) * Scar (Disney) * Solaris * Teridax (Bionicle) * Thanos * Time EaterBeerus *Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Barbatos (DC Comics) *Pennywise (IT) *Mogo History Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the Transformers multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. With these abilities at his disposal, Unicron has thus far devoured approximately 22.56% of known universes. Seen at a detached distance from the multiverse, this collective "Unicron Phenomenon" acts with the characteristics of a virus or plague seeping through reality and succeeding where it can, and retreating when it cannot. Various permutations of Unicron can spawn into existence outside the trappings of the larger entity, hailing from a more mundane origin but possessing the same consumptive traits. For much of multiversal history, the singularity Unicron threatened all of existence, but now, that is no longer the case, versions of Unicron being restricted to their own dimensions. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix of Leadership. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Death Battle Info *Gender: Male *Age: Immemorial *Aliases: Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater *Size: Moon/Mars sized (G1 cartoon), Saturn sized (Marvel/Dreamwave comics). Jupiter sized (Hobby Japan), Earth-sized (Transformers Prime). Powers/Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Invulnerability ** Hatred fuels and heals him from damage. * Flight * Energy manipulation: Powered by Dark Energon or Angolmois, he can influence those he infuses it into and can transmogrify such beings into his servants. * Telepathy * Non-corporeal (Abstract form) * Cosmic awareness * Reality warping * Space-Time manipulation * Matter manipulation * Near omniscient Feats Unicron was established as a multiversal singularity, existing as one being across all of time and space, but in the event known as Shrouding (initiated by Nexus Prime that altered the fabric of the multiverse) his true form as a multiversal singularity was divided into infinite universes. Now each reality in the multiverse could have its own Unicron, or not, or its own origin of the Transformers without that decision affecting other franchises in the process. The feats cited in this section are of the character before the event known as Shrouding, or Unicron as a multiversal singularity. *In the past, before the current multiverse, Unicron ate all of existence. *Devoured approximately 22.56% of the universes known by the transformers in the universe of TransTechs. **Vector Prime says that the number of universes that were consumed by Unicron is unquantifiable. Although Unicron may consume an entire reality, from the big bang through the big crunch (or entropic heat death, depending on the specific constants involved), those who escape to other realms, or whose was witnessed by extradimensional visitors, may yet live on, in memory if nowhere else. Primax 703.09 Gamma is a good example of one such ravaged stream. *In the beginning of the existence of the new universe/multiverse, the fight of the two brothers shook the universe (G1: IDW Comics and Marvel UK). **Unicron is not harmed by the Big Bang that originated the new universe or multiverse (in Transformers the big bang can create a multiverse). **His brother Primus (weaker than Unicron) gives Optimus / Convoy the Silver Matrix with the power of universal creation (or the power of the Big Bang). Optimus / Convoy can unleash the power of the Silver Matrix with its Weapon Matrix, Big Bang Cannon.. **In their robot forms, the universe trembles with each blow of Unicron and Primus. Transformers Legends (mobile game) in the event or story known as Battle of the Brothers. *He exists to consume and ravage whole worlds, entire systems, the very fabric of space and time itself, and he is very hard to kill. Because he exists in multiples realities and assorted time zones (simultaneosly), the destruction of one physical form is little more than an inconvenience. The only thing Unicron truly fears, the only thing that can destroy him utterly, is the living essence of Primus, lord of light (a fraction of which is contained within the Autobots' sacred Matrix of Leadership). *Unicron is described as the source of a deep and infinite darkness - the void that exists between the stars. *His presence exerts a powerful effect on all measurable quanta... in layman's terms it can distort reality, and even if one manifestation is defeated or destroyed in a universe, it remains in others, and one day will return to try again. *The linear time is not a concept that binds an entity of Unicron's level. It has all the time in all worlds, and if it does not, it can make the time... literally. *Is described as nigh-omniscient by the Quintessons. *Was smashing Saturn-sized Cybertron, ate Lithone and both of Cybertron's Moon Base. **Unicron devours the planet Lithone (G1: IDW Comics and Marvel Comics). **Was undamaged from cybertron' moon exploding inside him (G1: IDW Comics and Marvel Comics). **Can rip apart Cybertron and other planets (G1: IDW Comics and Marvel Comics). *Flew to Cybertron in seconds and reacted to numerous Starfighters. *The dark spark of Unicron can go through 700 light years in a short time. *The body of Unicron is connected to every multi-dimension that exists. *Exists across the multiverse, can pull heralds from across space and time. *Unicron (weakened and damaged) can destroy the multiverse by opening portals between different universes and bringing transformers from other universes. *Can torture Megatron/Galvatron from across star systems, possessing his Armada/Energon and Prime counterparts. *Created the Mini-Cons in Aurex, the universe of the Unicron Trilogy continuity family. The legend says that the Mini-Cons have the power to destroy or save the universe. *Unicron began to consume world after world, reabsorbing the energy that it had lost creating other tainted worlds. Tainted worlds differ in their nature from one part of the Multiverse to the next. **Some planets will undergo a technological reformatting, causing the planet and everything on it to turn into a drone searching for other planets to sate Unicron's hunger. There are realities where Lithone is reformatted into such a world, imbued with the savaged remnants of the intellect of its last survivor, Kranix, questing through the void in its ominous journey. **Other tainted worlds will rapidly mutate those on it into mindless beasts, which would be equivalent to your "seasonings" and has the added benefit of reducing the likelihood of effective resistance. A form of this was used on Yst to allow for Unicron's body to reform. **Some tainted worlds become ragged scars in the fabric of reality itself, causing quantum-foam-level instabilities and disrupting local space-time. Over time, they cause jagged wounds in the heart of a reality Unicron is not yet ready to obliterate. The Dark Nebula originally had such a world at its heart. *Unicron made Razorclaw his herald, who can survive the destruction of his universe by the resulting time storm when he killed the predacon Megatron with the spark of the first Megatron. As the herald of Unicron, his power increases and rivals the power of Vector Prime, the guardian of time and space, one of the original thirteen transformers. *Unicron grants a herald like Ramjet the power of dead universes. *Unicron destroys a universe (Primax 504.0 Gamma) in the fight with the transformers and Primus. *The maximum power of Unicron exceeds or equals the power of the True Star Saber (Prima's sword), which has the power to destroy or save the multiverse/megaverse of Transformers. The Star Saber, in conjunction with the Terminus Blade, was later used to strengthen the barriers between all universes to further separate them, which nullified the concept of multiversal singularities. In the past he was only defeated by the combined power of the Thirteen, the first transformers created by Primus: Prima, Liege Maximo, Megatronus (The Fallen), Vector Prime, Logos Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Epistemus, Solomus, Autonomous Maximus (The Last Autobot), Micronus Prime. The list of the Thirteen transformers can change in the Aligned continuity. Prima used his sword in the fight against the dark god. *Unicron (weakened) can create pocket dimensions usable for his various experiments on transformers physiology. During Universe Wars, a wounded Unicron retreated to a micro-universe that he created around one of his own dying bodies. *The very existence of Unicron wreaks damage on the fabric of space-time, creating entropic eddies and quantum shockwaves capable of erasing entire galaxies from existence. *The true form of Unicron as a multiversal singularity is an higher-dimensional entity beyond the multiverse. He and the Thirteen show their true form as multiversal singularities in a different dimension. *Superior to the Vok, who are entities who are one with the entire multiverse/megaverse across all planes of existence, of which there are at least 18 Dimensions that exist, destroyed the entire Transformers Multiverse at some point. *Unicron is described as a little stronger than his brother Primus, the god of order. A fraction of the power or the essence of Primus can alter and change the reality of multiple universes. Primus with its full power can destroy the singularity that threatens to destroy the entire multiverse / megaverse. Is described as an omnipotent deity and older than time itself by Rodimus. Faults *Unicron has no weaknesses, though the power of the Autobot Creation Matrix (Matrix of Leadership) can temporaly disable him. He is deeply afraid of his brother Primus, despite the fact that it is almost certain he would be victorious in a head to head fight. *Virtually invulnerable in the physical sense, Subject can ignore most attacks with an obliviousness that transcends mere arrogance. However, it is concepts such as innocence and purity. The basic ideas of "goodness" are intrinsically incomprehensible by Subject, being so antithetical to its nature that a concentrated dose of them can confuse or even destroy Subject's corporeal systems. This may be why the Mini-Cons pose such a threat to Subject as a group. *Incredible physical impacts can still overpower Unicron. The Planet Q was detonated in order to successfully blow up Unicron, but only when it was previously weakened by the combined power of the Mini-Cons. Video Gallery Transformers G1 The Movie Unicron Destroys Lithone Transformers Unicron meets Megatron and his transformation into Galvatron Transformers G1 The Movie Unicron Destroys The Moonbases Transformers G1 The Movie Unicron Begins Destroying Cybertron Transformers Armada Unicron explains why you can't kill him easily Gallery Unicron in TF Ultimate Guide.jpg|Unicron in TF Ultimate Guide Unicron in TF Armada.jpg|Unicron in TF Armada (Unicron Trilogy) Unicron in TF Energon.jpg|Unicron in TF Energon (Unicron Trilogy) Unicron and Primus in Transformers Legends.jpg|Unicron and Primus in TF Legends Unicron in TF Comics (IDW) by Alex Mine.jpg|Unicron in IDW Comics Unicron in TF Covenant of Primus (Aligned).jpg|Unicron in TF Covenant of Primus (Aligned continuity) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Transformers Characters Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Claw Users Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Mental Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Robots